Marlene's Enemy
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: The North Wind have a message for the penguins. Will the penguins be able to save Marlene and help her get over her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Marlene's Enemy**

**A/N: Hi guys couldn't help but make another POM fic been right into Marlene and Skipper recently. Got this idea after watching the POM movie which was awesome, hope you guy's enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own POM**

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon over the Central park zoo, the zoo was closed today so that allowed the animals to do whatever they wanted. The penguins of the zoo were relaxing in their HQ, playing a game of cards and Rico was winning. Though Skipper the leader of the group, had a sneaky suspicion that he was cheating, Skipper narrowed his eyes as he prepared to set his card down.

"Kowalski, hit me!" Skipper ordered and the smart penguin gave him one more card. "Mark my words Rico, I will win this time!"

Rico chuckled and shook his head "uh, uh I win!"

As the leader drew his card from his flipper the alarms round the HQ started to go off, "what the hand state, Kowalski what alarm is that?!" Skipper asked as he looked at the red alarm light.

"I believe we have an incoming call!" Kowalski said just as the alarm died down and the TV switched on which revealed some old friends.

The penguins gasped "it's the North Wind!" Private waved excitedly at them since they hadn't seen them in ages.

Agent Classified was the first to appear he smirked with a nod as Corporal, Short Fuse and Eva soon appeared behind him. "Ah, penguins long time no see, how is everything?" Asked Classified.

"Agent Classified?!" Skipper raised his eyes.

Kowalski smiled big when he saw Eva, "Eva!"

"We're good, how are you guys?!" Asked Private.

"Great!" Replied Short Fuse.

Classified nodded, "now that the formalities are out of the way, you may be wondering why we have contacted you penguins?!"

Skipper folded his flippers and raised his eyes at the wolf, "you took the words right outta my mouth!"

"Yes well, we have received Intel that a resident animal inside your zoo, maybe in danger!" Classified explained while stirring his tea with a spoon.

Skipper's eyes went wide, "huh, really how'd you find that out!"

"Well, we received a threatening message, Eva would you mind putting it on screen for them?!" Classified turned to the white owl who nodded as she sat at a computer.

Suddenly a video was played and a very familiar face popped up Skippers eyes went wide, "Blowhole?!" He growled with a clenched flipper.

"Greetings North Wind, it's been a while. You may be surprised to learn, that I have discovered the location of a retired agent, bwahhhhahaaa!" Blowhole laughed evilly.

"A retired agent of the North Wind in this very zoo, who could that possibly be?" Asked Kowalski out loud as he tapped the tip of his beak in thought.

"Once I have them in my grasp, I will obtain the location of your headquarters and destroy you all!" Blowhole smirked and terminated the call.

"So you see after we got this message he showed us the location of where the agent lived and it showed us the Central Park zoo, hence why we have called you!" Classified explained with folded paws after drinking the last of his tea.

"You guys know Blowhole?!" Asked a shocked Skipper.

"Uh, well we don't know him personally, but the retired agent did. I heard she was highly skilled, and awesome at least from the stories I've heard around the headquarters!" Short Fuse exclaimed with raised flippers.

"You mean this retired agent is a she?" Questioned Private.

"Indeed!" Nodded Classified.

Skipper's mouth that was unexpected who earth could this female be and lived in the zoo? "Alright classified who in the state is this agent?!" Skipper demanded he was real curious to know.

The wolf nodded to Eva who nodded back and pressed a button on her computer, which showed a picture on the screen. All four penguins gasped out loud in shock and had eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"MAR-MARLENE? She's, she's the retired agent?!" Skipper wailed out flippers going everywhere. He almost fainted when he saw her picture, and it was seemingly took after her success in a mission since she was grinning and was doing a peace sign.

The picture suddenly vanished and Classified appeared again, "ah so you know her, that helps. Now we need you penguins to make sure she doesn't get kidnapped! We can't afford to endanger the rest of our organisation, oh and I'd be careful about how you approach this subject with her, as it may bring back painful memories for her!" Said the wolf and his team nodded as they knew what he was talking about. "We'll keep in touch, North Wind out!" Classified said and shut the connection off with the penguins.

Skipper eyes were still wide, he couldn't believe that the sweet cute and naïve otter next door was an agent for the North Wind and now a retired agent. "Can you believe it? Marlene an agent for the North Wind who'd have thought? I can't believe she never told us," said Private as the penguins had switched off the TV and the lights where now on in the HQ.

Kowalski raised his eyes at the young penguin, "well you heard what Classified said something awful must've happened to her and that's why she's probably never said anything about it." The smart penguinn shrugged as he said that.

"Skipper you alright? You still seem a bit gobsmacked, I think we all were and still are," Private said as he noticed his leader looked spaced out and the other two penguins had agreed with him.

"Y-yeah I'm still a bit shocked, I mean how can that sweet otter possibly be an agent?" Skipper asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"It was a rather startling discovery, do you think we should say something to her?!" Asked Kowalski wondering outlound.

Skipper frowned and shook his head, "only if need arises we don't know how painful these memories are. I don't want her going all depressed on us!"

The team nodded in understanding, and continued to go about their game with Skipper sure he was going to win this time. But his mind hadn't stopped thinking about Marlene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marlene's Enemy **

**Chapter 2**

Marlene woke with a gasp and startled expression on her face, she soon calmed down and realised that she had been sweating a bit. She sighed and she sat up and hugged her knees together remembering her horrible dream. Reaching under her pillow she pulled a picture out from underneath. She rubbed the sides and hugged the picture. She sighed sadly once more and put it back under.

She stretched as she got out the bed and headed for the exit of her cave, her eyes went wide in surprise as she hadn't realised how long she had slept for. Visitors were already in the zoo and her breakfast had been left for her. "Huh, didn't realise I'd slept that long, oh well there's no harm in it," Marlene shrugged and smiled a little, as her audience were awing at her as she swam in her pond.

As the crowd had died down the otter got a surprise visit from Julien, "well helloo de lovely Marlene, its glorious weather we be having isn't it? We must be thanking the sky spirits!" Julien said as he done a little twirl with his hands up in the air.

Marlene rolled her eyes at the lemur and started making her way inside since she planned on spending the day inside, "hey Julien, I guess you're right, well expect the sky spirits part, what are you doing here?"

Julien grinned "oh, I'm just here to announce that I shall be holding a meeting later when the zoo closes."

Marlene shook her head as she turned back to the lemur, "it better not be about your feet again Julien."

Julien smiled down at his feet, "well, they might get a mention, de are de royal feet you know?"

Marlene sighed but she suddenly gasped when she saw that Julien was now beside her bed and had pulled the picture out from under it. "Whoa, Marlene who is this dashing looking otter? Awe look how cute you are together is he your boyfriend? I must be showing Maurice!" Julien grinned and bounce out the cave leaving a shocked Marlene behind.

She quickly composed herself and soon started chasing the lemur, "Julien get back here with that!" She screamed angrily and loud enough for the penguins to hear.

"What's all that hubbub?" Questioned Skipper as they stood on the platform in the penguin habitat.

"I believe Marlene was chasing Julien," said Private.

The flat headed penguin narrowed his eyes, "come men let's check this out, I love a good chase."

The penguins soon found Marlene trying to get her picture back from the ring-tailed lemur next to Julien's throne, "hey Maurice, take a look at this!"

"What is it? Your majesty!" Maurice asked as he appeared.

Marlene jumped up and down and frantically trying to get the picture back, she growled lowly. "Give it here Julien!"

Maurice's eyes went wide when he saw the picture, Marlene had just about reached the picture, but Julien had accidently dropped it causing the glass to smash into pieces. Well that was the straw for Marlene. Skipper had picked up the picture and gasped along with the other penguins. Marlene pulled Julien down by the ear. "Don't ever touch that again!" She angrily screamed and surprised both the penguins and lemurs.

She grabbed the picture from Skipper and angrily marched back to her habitat, Skipper's eyes were wide. "Wow, I've never seen Marlene that angry, before!" Stated Kowalski.

"Me neither Kowalski, she's actually rather scary when she's angry." Private said as he whimpered a little.

"Indeed!" Kowalski nodded at the young penguins.

"Ugh, she's got a good paw too." Julien said while rubbing his ear.

"Boys why dontcha head back to the HQ? I'm going to pay Marlene a little visit," Skipper said as he watched the otter return to her habitat.

The other penguins nodded and Skipper left for the otter's habitat, he jumped over the wall and slid into the cave. Skipper raised his eye ridge as the otter was sitting on her bed starring at the broken picture. He waddled up to her and sat beside her.

He took another peak at the picture and on it was Marlene and a black male otter, he had blue eyes and a tail with a white tip, he had his paws slung over Marlene's shoulders and the two of them were posing for the camera.

"So uh, who is the other otter?" Asked Skipper as Marlene jumped slightly she had momentary forgot the leader penguin had sat next to her.

She sighed "oh, uh he was just a partner."

"A partner for what?" Asked Skipper asked.

Marlene had always wanted to tell the penguins about her time with the North Wind but she had been told never to tell anyone in fear that their enemies might track them down. She bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything.

Skipper frowned but he nodded knowing that she wasn't going to tell him. "I know Marlene." He exclaimed as he stood from the bed with his back to her and his flippers folded.

Marlene raised her eyes at the penguin confused at what he meant, "You know, about what?"

Skipper sighed "I know about you being a part of the North Wind Marlene."

The otters eyes widened as she clutched the picture in her paws, "wha, what…h-how could you possibly know?!"

Skipper shrugged, "we know a few of the North Wind agents and they contacted us, gave us a bit of a surprise. You're in danger Marlene an old enemy has found where you live."

Marlene frowned, "who?"

"Doctor Blowhole!" Exclaimed Skipper.

Marlene gasped "bet that one shock you eh Skipper?"

Skipper nodded "you better believe it doll face, but not as much as you being an agent, how'd ya ever get into to that game?"

Marlene shifted about nervously "uh, it's a long story."

"Well I got nothing but time," Skipper said


End file.
